bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Peach Wilkins
Peach Wilkins is a resident of Neptune's Bounty who appears to be the leader of Frank Fontaine's crew of smugglers. He appears as an opponent in Neptune's Bounty in BioShock. History Peach came down to Rapture with the promise of Ryan's Great Chain. After finding himself spending all day working at Fontaine Fisheries, he wanted something more fulfilling. His Audio Diary, Meeting With Fontaine, reveals that his boss, Frank Fontaine, had promised him something better, and wanted to meet with him and other co-workers after hours at the Fisheries. Peach arrives around 11:00 with some men, probably Timmy H. and Sammy G. - all men who wound up becoming smugglers for Fontaine. Once Andrew Ryan began cracking down on Fontaine's smuggling ring, most of the smugglers were either caught, or found dead before they could talk. Peach Wilkins and his crew were stuck "between a rock and a hard place." It is unclear whether Peach himself had turned Fontaine in to Ryan's men, or if he was just eventually caught. Either way, after Frank Fontaine's death and Atlas' rise to power, Wilkins became more and more paranoid that Fontaine was still alive and out to get him. At this point Peach Wilkins and the remaining smugglers decided to seal themselves inside the freezer of Fontaine Fisheries. ''BioShock .]] Jack encounters Peach Wilkins behind a sealed metal doorway that leads directly into Fontaine Fisheries. Atlas describes Peach Wilkins as, "about as straight as a dog's hind leg." Wilkins acts like someone suffering from extreme paranoia, and he doesn't entirely trust Jack at the outset, claiming that he's an ally of Fontaine. Before he will let Jack into the Fisheries he requires that Jack to retrieve a Research Camera for him. To help the player survive, he gives Jack a Grenade Launcher. Wilkins desires pictures of three specific Spider Splicers in Neptune's Bounty before he will allow Jack through. The errand seems to fit Wilkins' motives for survival. Most likely he wants Jack to research the Spider Splicers so he can defend himself against them. After he acquires the photos, Peach lets Jack inside with the added condition that he ditches his weapons in a pneumo tube. Once Jack is inside, Peach betrays him and attacks with a group of fellow smugglers, forcing him to use his last remaining option, Plasmids, and his trusty Wrench. Strategy Peach Wilkins' game play behavior during the fight is similar to that of a Nitro Splicer, and he is a great step up in difficulty from that of J.S. Steinman from the Medical Pavilion. He throws Molotov cocktails at the player when he is at a distance, but when the player is close to him, he attempts to flee. Wilkins has a more powerful attack, and he is backed up by numerous Splicers, a Machine Gun Turret and a Security Camera, which makes things difficult for Jack because he normally has no guns to combat Wilkins with. *Using the Incinerate! Plasmid and the Telekinesis Plasmid is a good tactic. *Hacking the Security Camera while the freezer is filling with fog will grant Jack a significant advantage in the coming battle. Hacking the Turret is also useful, but optional, as it can only be hacked during the battle, and can be slowly destroyed by the outnumbered Splicers. *Perhaps best of all, before depositing his weapons in the pneumo tube, Jack can use Telekinesis to preemptively stash some weapons and ammo near the door to the Fisheries. By picking these up after depositing his current arsenal, Jack can battle Peach with a (near-)fully loaded Pistol and/or Machine Gun. This can make the fight much easier. Audio Diaries *Neptune's Bounty **Putting the Screws On *Smuggler's Hideout **Meeting With Fontaine **Offered a Deal *Removed Audio Diaries **Prison Code **Smuggling is a Crime Video 300px Bugs/Glitches * When the player retrieves his/her weapons at the pneumo tube after defeating Peach, he/she will notice that all of their alternate and inventable ammo (such as Proximity Mines and Heat-Seeking RPGs for the Grenade Launcher) have been lost and cannot be recovered. Trivia *Peach Wilkins attacks Jack because he believes that Jack is working for Fontaine. As the player later discovers, Wilkins' suspicions were actually correct, though Jack himself did not know the true identity of his "partner" at the time. It is unclear if Wilkins had figured out Atlas' true identity or was just generally paranoid. *Although Peach shares the same surname as Danny Wilkins, a character playable in [[BioShock 2 Multiplayer|''BioShock 2 Multiplayer]], the two are unrelated."Welcome Jordan Thomas!" thread on the 2K Forums, post by Jordan Thomas (2K Marin Creative Director) *Peach Wilkins's character model is a unique Waders skin with orange "waders". References fr: Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters